The computer implemented method and system disclosed herein, in general, relates to a viewer response system. More particularly, the computer implemented method and system disclosed herein relates to dynamically profiling users, targeting multimedia content to client devices of the users, confirming that the entire multimedia content has been viewed by the users, and compensating the users for viewing the entire multimedia content.
Media service providers can reach users of their media services through a wide spectrum of technologies and devices such as general packet radio service (GPRS), 3G or other internet enabled cellular phones, computers with connection to the internet, televisions with digital set top boxes, etc. Using this outreach, media service providers earn revenue from product and service companies seeking to advertise their products and services through the media services. However, the efforts of the media service providers to advertise products and services may not achieve optimum results as the users may not view or may not be interested in viewing the multimedia content, for example, a video of the advertised products or services. This in turn reduces the outreach of companies seeking to advertise their products and services to potential customers through media services, and may lead to reduced revenue for both the companies that advertise their services through the media service providers, and for the media service providers. In addition, product and service companies cannot confirm whether the users viewed the advertisements, since the advertisements are delivered to remote devices. Current viewer measurement systems only provide passive viewer measurement based on whether the advertisement is played on the devices or not, but not based on whether the users have attentively viewed the advertisement.
Furthermore, traditional advertising platforms provide an advertiser controlled environment, where the media service providers control which advertisements are distributed to the users, at what time, and in what way. Although these advertisements reach out to a wide consumer base, the advertisements are typically irrelevant to the requirements of the user. These advertising platforms provide the user with little or no options to select the content of the advertisements. Moreover, there is no mechanism to confirm whether the user has viewed the advertisements. Traditional advertisements occur in passive form in which user interaction with the advertisements is absent. Hence, the user may choose to ignore the advertisements or not pay attention to the advertisements. Furthermore, after viewing an advertisement, there is a need for providing the user with a means of purchasing a product or service that was advertised.
Typical product promoting websites utilize a combination of single website cookie identification and general topics of web publication to target advertisements to users, which may result in targeting of irrelevant advertisements to users. These users may tend to ignore the presented advertisement, surf over to other websites while the targeted advertisement is playing, etc., resulting in decreased viewership of the presented advertisement.
Hence, there is a long felt but unresolved need for a computer implemented method and system that dynamically profiles users for incentivized targeting of relevant multimedia content such as advertisements, enables media service providers to confirm that the users viewed the targeted multimedia content on client devices, and encourages the users to provide a confirmation of the viewing that in turn reflects the interest of the users in the advertisements. Moreover, there is a need for allowing users to select the multimedia content to be viewed based on their preferences and for providing incentives for viewing the selected multimedia content. Furthermore, there is a need for enabling users to purchase a product or a service by viewing the multimedia content.